Un pasado oscuro y un futuro brillante
by angelic94
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Sasuke si hubiera matado a Sakura Si Sakura hubiera sido transportada a otra dimensión y su luz fue dañada irrevocablemente. ¿Sera que habrá alguien quien haga que ella sonría de nuevo?
1. ¿Este es el final o el inicio?

Esta historia empieza en el capítulo 214 del anime de Naruto y un año antes de la llegada de aladdin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**¿Este es el final o el inicio?**_

Sakura-chan en verdad odio a alguien que no sabe ni sus propios sentimientos – dijo Naruto seriamente y sosteniendo a Sakura de los hombros.

Sakura no crees que sea mejor decir… - dijo Kiba. Pero fue pisado por Sakura.

He, ya veo – dijo Sakura con ojos taciturnos y empezando a alejarse de Naruto - supongo que vuelvo a la aldea, vamos Kiba, Sai, Lee.

Bien, vamos – dijo Kiba y siendo seguido por Sai y Lee

_**SAYONARA NARUTO Y POR FAVOR PERDONAME**_

Pensó Sakura con voz triste y desapareciendo entre la maleza.

Sakura – chan – susurro Naruto.

Ne, Sakura-san estas segura de volver a la al… – pregunto Lee pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.

Kiba necesito un favor, busca a Sasuke – dijo Sakura con voz decidida.

Hai…

/*/*/*/

_**20 minutos después.**_

Encontré a Sasuke y ese tipo Tobi esta con el – dijo Kiba preocupado.

Bien. Deténganse – dijo Sakura.

¿Qué. Por qué? Si hasta ahora hemos estado bien – dijo Kiba con fastidio.

En eso Sakura estaba buscando algo entre sus pertenencias para dárselo a los chicos.

Kiba cuál es la posición exacta de Sasuke- dijo Sakura seria.

De frente al norte, está a las 2 en punto. A un kilómetro – dijo Kiba seriamente.

Bien – dijo Sakura y empezó a sacar de su capa unos somníferos en bombas para lanzarlos hacia los chicos pero Sai cogió su mano evitando que lanzara los somníferos.

Pero que mier… – exclamaron Lee y Kiba observando que era lo que iba a hacer Sakura.

No. No puedes hacerlo Sakura no serás rival para el – dijo Sai – de echo ninguno de nosotros puede

De qué hablan – pregunto Lee.

Sakura planeaba enfrentar a Sasuke sola, no es así Sakura – dijo Sai seriamente y quitándole las bombas y posicionándose enfrente del grupo – lo siento pero le prometí a Kakashi-sensei que no dejaría que ninguno de ustedes siguiera

QUEEE – gritaron Kiba y Lee – se supone que íbamos a hacer esto todos.

Solo voy a decírtelo una vez Sai – dijo Sakura – quítate de mi camino

No – respondió Sai.

Bien. Entonces te quitaremos – dijeron Lee y Kiba lanzándose hacia Sai pero siendo interceptado por varias serpientes de tinta.

Pero entre el forcejeo ninguno se dio cuenta que Sakura se había alejado y les lanzo una de las bombas.

Mierda – dijo Sai viendo como las bombas explotaban y el gas a esparcirse para dormirlos.

Lo siento chicos – dijo Sakura con los ojos empañándose de lágrimas y acomodándolos en el pastizal, dándose cuenta que Sai aún estaba un poco despierto – Ne, Sai dile que por favor me perdone y que lamento no poder verlo cuando se convierta en Hokage.

Sakura… - dijo Sai observando como ella se alejaba.

_**SAYONARA**_

/*/*/*/

_**En la posada donde estaba Naruto y los demás.**_

Sai, no estabas con los demás – exclamo Naruto.

Soy un clon – respondió Sai – tengo que decirte la verdadera razón por la cual Sakura y los demás vinieron.

Que – exclamaron Yamato y Kakashi.

Dime Sai –dijo serio Naruto.

Konoha tratara de matar a Sasuke – dijo Sai – Sakura y los demás fueron enviados para cumplir esa tarea, pero al parecer ella no pudo decirte la verdad

Que, Sakura- chan está de acuerdo con esto – dijo Naruto desesperado y zarandeando a Sai. Pero porque si ella lo ama.

Baka, veo que no te has dado cuenta – dijo Sai seriamente – ella al que siempre ha amado es a ti, solo que siempre tuvo miedo que la rechazaras cuando te lo dijera y como ella espero así fue.

Pe, pero ella porque después de tanto tiempo… - dijo Naruto.

Es verdad Naruto – dijo Yamato – Sakura te amaba pero ni siquiera ella comprendía ese sentimiento - Cuando tú perdiste el control del Kyubi y la atacaste, ella mostro sus verdaderos sentimientos por ti y no le importo que fuera lastimada con tal de protegerte, pero cuando le iba a preguntar por qué no te decía, tu despertaste.

Qué... yo – dijo Naruto agarrándose la cabeza – porque no me lo dijiste antes y ahora en esta situación Sasuke en verdad la matara tengo que intervenir. Por eso ella me dijo Sayonara.

Pero en eso llego Gaara y sus hermanos.

Naruto tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente Gaara- tienes que saber que dijeron en la reunión de Kages.

Bien, Sai guíame a Sakura y los demás- dijo Kakashi llamando a Pakun – él te llevara a nosotros Naruto apresúrate.

Hai, son 20 minutos hasta halla pero si nos apresuramos serán 10.

Entonces apurémonos.

Los alcanzare en breve- dijo Naruto mirando a Gaara.

/*/*/*/*/

_**Con Sasuke y Sakura.**_

Sasuke – exclamo Sakura.

Oh, Sakura eres tu – dijo Sasuke con voz fría – que planeas.

No estoy tramando algo – dijo Sakura – desde que te fuiste de la aldea, eh lamentado no haberme ido contigo, así que déjame ir contigo.

Hmm, así que traicionarías a tu aldea por estar conmigo, no – dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura – bien entonces para probar que si en verdad me amas tanto mataras a inocentes para que yo cumpla mi venganza, así que mátala – dijo Sasuke señalando a Karin.

Quien es ella – pregunto Sakura.

Es una integrante de Taka, pero como te has dado cuenta ya no me sirve. Eres ninja medico verdad Sakura podrás reemplazarla fácilmente y probarme que en verdad que quieres estar conmigo – dijo Sasuke observando como Sakura se acercaba a él con un Kunai y alejándose de Karin.

Bastardo. Como puede haber sido tan ciega y no fijarme que era tan cruel, todo este tiempo rechace mis verdaderos sentimientos por Naruto y solo lo veía a el. En verdad soy una idiota. – pensaba Sakura apretando fuertemente el Kunai y mirando a Karin mientras se acercaba

Y bien Sakura – dijo Sasuke colocándose detrás de Sakura.

Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, Sasuke – dijo Sakura agachándose y esquivando el Chidori de Sasuke y tomando a Karin en sus brazos y alejándose con el cuerpo de ella.

Jajjaj – Exclamo Sasuke viendo como Sakura colocaba con cuidado a Karin en el suelo– en verdad me sorprendiste Sakura y yo que pensaba que eras la misma tonta de antes, al parecer has venido a acabar conmigo nooo.

Ten comete esto ayudara para que tengas chakra y te cures – dijo Sakura dándole a Karin una pastilla e ignorando lo que Sasuke le dijo.

Pe… pero porque – dijo Karin.

Nadie merece morir por el deseo estúpido de alguien, además pronto habrá una guerra y necesitaran a personas fuertes y decididas para que protejan este mundo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y empezando a alejarse para enfrentarse a Sasuke – así que por favor Vive y protege este mundo y a aquellos que amas.

Bien es hora de que te mueras – exclamo Sasuke y fue con Chidori en mano para matar a Sakura, pero en eso Sakura exclamo- Doton Kabeiwa no Jutsu (Elemento tierra: Muro de roca )

Vaya así que eres de elemento tierra – dijo Sasuke impactando el muro – pero eso no es suficiente Katon Karyuudan (Soplido del Dragón Llameante) rompiendo el muro.

He, supongo que es hora de acabar con esto – dijo Sakura con ojos tristes viendo como Sasuke se acercaba hacia ella con un Chidori- Hyouki no jutsu en eso varios remolinos de agua salieron por debajo de Sasuke empujándolo hacia una pared y en eso Sakura aprovecho la oportunidad y fue corriendo hacia el con un Kunai para clavárselo en el pecho, pero Sasuke apareció enfrente de ella y clavo su espada en el corazón de Sakura. En Sasuke sintió un dolor en su pecho y vio como Sakura había clavado el Kunai en lado derecho cerca del pulmón.

He, por supuesto que sabía que no podría contra ti Sasuke, solo quería ver que tan bajo caíste como para matar a una de las personas más cercanas a ti - dijo Sakura con voz débil y mirando a Sasuke, sorprendiéndose de verlo con lágrimas en los ojos - sabes que es lo único que lamento es que no podré volver a ver a mis amigos, a Naruto y a mi familia, no lo veré convertirse en Hokage y tampoco veré el renacimiento del clan Uchiha, así que por favor para este disparate, por favor no dejes que el odio arrase con nuestros amigos y te arrastre más a la oscuridad y no dejes que ese hombre te manipule, lucha para crear un nuevo futuro y un clan Uchiha muy respetado – dijo Sakura con voz susurrante y sorprendiéndose de que Sasuke la abrazara.

Yo… yo que hice – dijo Sasuke desesperado tocando la cara de Sakura– que hago Sakura di… dime dijo apretándola más fuerte y sintiendo como se empezaba a enfriar el cuerpo de ella.

Ne, Sasuke te duele verdad, este es el resultado de tu estúpida venganza, te duele perder a alguien cercano no, perdóname pero solo esta era la salida para que entendieras – dijo Sakura mirando a Tobi que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Sasuke en verdad eres un idiota – dijo Tobi tratando de tocar la cara de Sakura pero siendo golpeado por la mano de Sasuke y viendo como él se alejaba con el cuerpo de ella – sabía que no podrías seguir cuando vieras en verdad lo que estabas haciendo. Una verdadera lástima era muy bonita, pero siendo ignorado por Sasuke.

Sasuke debes volver con los demás, protege al mundo shinobi, protege el sueño de tu hermano, por favor protégelo a él y demuestra que el clan Uchiha en verdad es bueno – dijo Sakura con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Hmm, supongo que es hora de irme – dijo Tobi viendo a los dos chicos y desapareciendo en un remolino.

En eso llegaron Kakashi, Naruto y Gaara con sus hermanos y vieron a Sasuke con el cuerpo de Sakura.

No – susurro Kakashi mirando hacia Sakura y Sasuke, cayendo de rodillas y mirando hacia el cielo.

SAKURA–CHAN – grito Naruto y fue hacia Sasuke quitándole con agresividad a Sakura -QUE HICISTE BASTARDOOOO, Sakura… Sakura-chan mírame por favor, por favor no me dejes no tu – dijo Naruto llorando en eso la mano de Sakura hacia la mejilla de Naruto y quito las lágrimas de sus ojos.

N… no llores por mí, no más Naruto, por favor no culpes a Sasuke fue mi decisión, era la única manera de que abriera los ojos – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste y tomando una mano de Sasuke para acercarlo a ellos – por favor cuídense y sean felices, recuerden que siempre serán las personas más importante para mi Naruto, Sasuke y Naruto no dejes que él se hunda en la oscuridad de nuevo, Sasuke por favor cumple con lo que te pedí – dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos.

NOOOO, SAKURAAAAAAAA – exclamaron Naruto y Sasuke.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**1 SEMANA DESPUÉS, KONOHA**_

En un gran árbol de cerezo se podía en su base una lápida y a dos hombres colocando flores

**HARUNO SAKURA, AMADA HIJA Y AMIGA**

**LA FLOR DE CEREZO DE KONOHA**

Y bien bastardo que piensas hacer – dijo Naruto trazando el nombre de Sakura con cuidado.

Lo que ella me pidió Dobe – dijo Sasuke tocando el árbol – proteger este mundo y el deseo de mi hermano.

Y lo otro, Teme – dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

No el clan Uchiha morirá conmigo – dijo Sasuke seriamente y empezando a alejarse – ella era la única con la que quería renacer mi clan y por mi error ella ya no está aquí. Y tu Naruto tu si seguirás.

Por su puesto ella quería que fuera Hokage y lo hare – dijo Naruto mirando la lápida y empezando a levantarse para acercarse a Sasuke – pero yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo Teme ella siempre será la única que amare, no sería justo que tratara de amar a otra persona porque siempre querré a Sakura-chan.

Hmm, supongo que nos espera un camino muy largo, para poder estar con ella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Limbo**_

Se podía observar en un claro con grandes árboles, una pequeña cascada y a Sakura con sus pies metidos en el agua mirando su reflejo y viendo como sus ojos reflejaban un gran vacío, todavía tenía puesto su equipo ninja y se podía observar que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, su cabello había crecido y llegaba hasta sus muslos,

Hmm, quien soy, de donde vengo- pensaba Sakura – solo recuerdo el dolor de no poder estar con alguien, pero quien… pero en eso se escuchó una voz diciendo un nombre que era muy familiar para ella.

_** Sakura**_

Tu sacrificio cambio el rumbo de la historia ahora solo queda esperar para ver un nuevo futuro en el que fue una vez tu mundo, pero tú debes tomar una decisión – en eso aparecieron dos reflejos en el agua, uno donde había luz y el símbolo de la frente de aladdin y otro donde había una gran obscuridad y el símbolo de Al-Thamen.

Debes escoger un camino, el que elijas te llevara hacia una nueva vida y puede que también a la felicidad, pero al parecer tu has decidido olvidar tu pasado – susurro la voz

Yo… yo – dijo Sakura mirando el símbolo de Al-Thamen y estirando su mano para tocar el símbolo, pero fue detenida por una voz

_**Sakura escoge la luz, no te dejes atraer por la obscuridad ve a la luz.**_

Y en eso Sakura cambio de rumbo su mano y toco el símbolo de aladdin y Fue succionada por el reflejo.

Has escogido bien Sakura, de ahora en adelante tú decides tu camino pero a cambio tendrá que olvidar quien fuiste en un pasado, pero podrás recordar si solo así lo quieres y no perderás tus habilidades aunque no recuerdes tu pasado, así que adiós Sakura.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**SINDRIA**_

Se podía ver a Sinbad en el muelle observando el mar, pero en eso un gran alboroto se escuchó en la plaza de la ciudad y fue corriendo hasta el grupo de personas.

Que está pasando - pregunto Sinbad seriamente a uno de los mercaderes y viendo un gran circulo de personas haciendo alboroto

Mi… mi señor una joven fue encontrada en uno de los callejones muy lastimada tiene una herida y al parecer es cerca del corazón y creemos que fue hecha por una espada – dijo uno de los mercaderes muy preocupado y observando como su rey se acercaba hacia las personas.

Permiso - dijo Sinbad acercándose hacia la muchedumbre, pero cuando se acercó a la chica que do asombrado por toda la sangre que tenía en su ropa y en su cabello que era de un color extrañamente rosa, pero después se preocuparía por el color de su cabello estaba muy lastimada y se acercó hasta ella tomándola en sus brazos.

SINBAD – se escuchó el grito de Yafar- pero quedo estático al ver a la chica en brazos de Sinbad que estaba muy lastimada – que le paso.

Eso no importa llama a Yamahaira – exclamo Sinbad llevando a la chica hacia el palacio.

Hai – dijo Yafar saliendo de su asombro y corriendo a buscar a Yamahaira.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_**2 HORAS DESPUES EN EL PALACIO.**_

Se podía observar a Sinbad, Yafar y Masrur esperado a fuera de la habitación donde la chica estaba siendo atendida por Yamahaira, en eso se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriendo y a Yamahaira saliendo de la habitación.

Como esta - dijo Sinbad acercándose a Yamahaira.

Hmm, ya está estable pero al parecer la espada con la que la lastimaron alcanzo a rozar una arteria del corazón, por eso sangraba tanto y por lo que vi ella tiene amnesia,– dijo Yamahaira preocupada mirando a Sinbad – en su mente solo hay un gran vacío y el dolor de haber perdido algo muy importante.

Hmm, puedo verla – dijo Sinbad serio.

H… Hai - dijo Yamahaira sorprendida.

En eso Sinbad, seguido de Yafar y Masrur quienes se quedaron cerca de la entrada vieron como Sinbad se acercaba a la cama donde estaba la chica

Sinbad se sorprendió de que ella fuera tan bonita, tenía largos cabellos de color rosa piel blanca casi del color de las perlas labios pequeños y una pequeña nariz respingona, unos minutos después de que Sinbad estaba preguntándose de que color serían sus ojos, ella abrió sus ojos mostrando que eran de un color verde jade que miraba con gran atención hacia él, pero pesar de que sus ojos fueran tan hermosos el solo veía un gran vacío, Sinbad alzo su mano para acariciar su cara pero se sorprendió del miedo que ella mostró cuando la iba a tocar. En eso la chica trato de levantarse y correr pero fue sostenida por Sinbad.

Tranquila, no te voy a lastimar solo te quiero preguntar quién fue el que te lastimo, cuál es tu nombre – dijo Sinbad sosteniendo a la chica suavemente y que dando prendado de la mirada que ella le daba.

Yo… yo no… no sé cómo me llamo – dijo ella susurrando y dejando sorprendido a Sinbad de que su voz fue tan dulce.

N… no te preocupes – dijo Sinbad saliendo de su ensoñación con la voz de ella y que dando a un más sorprendido cuando ella tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo acariciaba

Te… te gusta – dijo Sinbad observando la delicadeza con la cual ella acariciaba su cabello y solo recibiendo un asentimiento de ella.

Hmm, tu cabello también es muy lindo – dijo Sinbad tocando un poco del cabello de ella y sorprendiendo a Yafar, ya que Sinbad siempre alagaba a mujeres por obligación, pero vio que realmente lo estaba diciendo de verdad y se podía ver en sus ojos.

Sinbad – dijo Yafar rompiendo el momento y sorprendiéndose a un más de que Sinbad se sonrojara un poco por haberlo cogido desprevenido y quedando estático cuando Sakura lo miro y viendo lo bonita que era.

Hai – dijo el mencionado nervioso y alejándose de la chica.

En serio no recuerdas, cómo te llamas pregunto Yafar a la chica e ignorando a Sinbad- saliendo de su aturdimiento cuando ella lo miro y observando como ella negaba con su cabeza.

Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar – dijo Masrur observando a Sinbad y a Yafar quienes estaban un poco aturdidos por la chica.

Hai –dijeron ambos chicos nerviosos.

Yamahaira - exclamo Sinbad- por favor tráele algo de comer.

Hai –dijo Yamahaira sonriendo maliciosamente y observando como Sinbad a pesar de tratar de dejar de mirar a la chica, seguía buscando su mirada y la miraba con ojos dulces mirando como volvía a jugar con el cabello de él.

Descansa hablaremos mañana – dijo Sinbad retirando con cuidado las manos de la chica de su cabello y sonriendo levemente al verla hacer pucheros por haberle quitado su entretenimiento y empezando a alejarse arrastrando a Yafar hacia la puerta quien había quedado ruborizado y estático mirando los pucheros que hacia la chica – jijee nos vemos mañana.

Adiós – dijeron los chicos cerrando la puerta violentamente entre los forcejeos de Yafar y Sinbad.

Jajjaja - reía Yamahaira -jamás pensé ver a esos dos así- mi nombre es Yamahaira - dijo ella mirando a la chica

Hmm – dijo ella con ojos de gatito

KYAAAAAAAAA- eres tan linda exclamo Yamahaira abrazando a la chica – si quieres te puedo ayudar a recordar tu nombre.

E… enserio puedes – pregunto ella.

Hai, déjamelo a mí – dijo Yamahaira tomando su cabeza y juntando su frentes- Hmm, Yamahaira solo veía obscuridad en su mente y una gran soledad, pero en un momento se escucho

_**Sakura…**_

Lo tengo - exclamo Yamahaira felizmente - tu nombre es Sakura, en verdad es un lindo nombre y combina con tu cabello. Pero bueno eso lo hablaremos después te traeré comida así que descansa un poco - dijo Yamahaira y observando como el sol empezaba a ocultarse y empezando a salir de la habitación.

Ne- se escuchó el susurro de Sakura- gracias Yamahaira.

Y bien viste algo más - pregunto Masrur seriamente.

No solo pude averiguar su nombre - Dijo Yamahaira con tristeza - ciento pena por ella, sentí su dolor y un gran vacío, espero que la podamos ayudar.

Hmm - dijo Masrur con ojos taciturnos mirando hacia la puerta cerrada - trataremos de ayudarla.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sinbad suéltame – decía Yafar tratando de soltarse de su rey.

Por su puesto que no, si lo hago quien sabe qué harás – dijo Sinbad por fin soltando a Yafar cuando entraron a su despacho.

Yo no soy como tú - exclamo Yafar señalando a Sinbad- se comportarme perfectamente.

En eso entro Yamahaira seguida de Masrur.

Averiguaste algo Yamahaira – pregunto Yafar – mirando mal a Sinbad.

Jajaj – reía Yamahaira- su nombre es Sakura – dijo felizmente y empezando a sonreír tristemente – y al como ya les había dicho ella tiene amnesia, se llama Sakura y aparte de eso no pude ver más en su mente.

Hmm, eso es extraño quien la atacaría- dijo Masrur viendo como Sinbad apretaba sus puños cuando dijo eso.

Lo importante es que se recupere- dijo Sinbad mirando hacia la ciudad – después averiguaremos el resto.

Hai mi rey exclamaron todos.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_En la habitación de Sakura_**

En la habitación se podía ver a Sakura levantándose con delicadeza de la cama y dejando ver que tenía un vestido blanco strapless que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y sus cabellos rosas llagaban hasta sus muslos y caminando hacia el baño donde había un espejo que mostraba su reflejo.

Quien eres Sakura... - dijo susurrando ella y mirando hacia el reflejo que mostraba el espejo

En eso sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza y en su pecho, haciendo que se encogiera del dolor haciendo que se sostuviera de una pared y deslizándose hasta caer al suelo quedando inconsciente, en eso escucho un susurro.

**_No aun no es tiempo de que recuerdes Sakura..._**

**_Duerme..._**

/*/*/*/*/*/

Espero que les haya gustado el capi por favor comenten.


	2. Comenzando desde Cero

Hola a todos los lectores, me alegro mucho de que la historia les haya gustado así que aquí va el segundo capi disfrútenlo, los personajes de Magi the labyrinth of magic y Naruto no me pertenecen.

/*/*/*/*/

**Comenzando desde Cero**

Bien Yamahaira, por favor llévale comida a Sakura y vigila que se esté recuperando – dijo Sinbad apartándose de la ventana y acercándose hacia la su escritorio para tener minar su trabajo.

Hai – dijo Yamahaira haciendo una leve reverencia y empezando a acercarse a la puerta – Oh por cierto Mi señor – dijo Yamahaira antes de abrir la puerta y dándole una mirada maligna a Sinbad haciendo que este empezara a sudar.

S… si – dijo Sinbad sonriendo incómodamente.

Espero que no trates de sobrepasarte con Saku-chan – dijo Yamahaira dándole una mirada matadora a Sinbad – después de todo ella es mi querida Imoto-Chan desde ahora, además ella es demasiado inocente a comparación con las chicas que se te lanzan, si algo hace que ella llore, Jejje y hare que lo lamentes – dijo Yamahaira riendo malignamente y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y dejando a Sinbad con una mirada de horror.

En eso se podía ver a Jafar aguantando las ganas de reírse de Sinbad y a Masrur con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y ustedes que. Se van a quedar ahí parados vayan a hacer algo – Grito Sinbad señalando a los mencionados y viendo como salían corriendo de la habitación.

Hmm, por supuesto que no planeo eso después de todo quiero protegerla. Cuando vi sus ojos no podía ver ningún sentimiento solo un gran vacío y tristeza es tan bonita y aun así… Hmm, La ayudare a que vuelva a sonreír y espero que pueda ver que sus ojos tengan otra vez brillo y no se refleje en ellos ese vacío– pensaba Sinbad agarrando su cabello y recordando cómo lo acariciaba y sus ojos se suavizaron, cuando pensó en ayudarla a recuperar el brillo en sus ojos.

SINBADDDDD AYUDAME ES SAKURA-CHANNNN -En eso se escuchó un gran estruendo y el grito de Yamahaira llamándolo y haciendo que se exaltara y saliera corriendo de su despacho hacia la habitación de Sakura.

/*/*/*/*/

**_En la habitación de Sakura_**

En la habitación se podía ver a Yamahaira en la entrada del baño tratando de despertar a Sakura y viendo con preocupación la herida en el pecho de Sakura que se había abierto por el movimiento. De un momento a otro llego Sinbad a la habitación seguido de Yafar y Masrur en eso Sinbad se sorprendió de ver a Sakura tirada en el suelo y como la herida de ella sangraba.

Masrur al darse cuenta que Sinbad y Yafar seguían sorprendidos viendo a Sakura, se acercó rápidamente hacia Yamahaira y tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos con delicadeza para trasladarla a la cama, cuando Masrur iba a dejar a Sakura ella tomo su mano y la apretó y abrió un poco sus ojos…

Nii-san, por favor no me dejes… - dijo Sakura volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y dejando sorprendido a Masrur, pero después del impacto que hicieron las palabras de Sakura a Masrur el suavizo su mirada, sostuvo la mano de Sakura y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos viendo como Yamahaira empezaba a curarla.

Jejje al parecer ya tienes una linda Imoto-chan – dijo Yamahaira observando a Masrur acariciar los cabellos de Sakura con delicadeza.

Hmm, supongo que sí y al parecer voy a tener muchos problemas con los pretendientes que tenga en el futuro – dijo Masrur a Yamahaira y viendo como ella sonreía divertidamente al imaginarse a Masrur alejando a los chicos que se acerquen a Sakura-chan.

Ella se pondrá bien – pregunto Yafar por fin hablando y mirando como Sinbad y Masrur estaban al lado de Sakura mirándola con preocupación.

Se pondrá bien fue un milagro que la herida no se abriera mucho, pero tenemos que estar pendientes de Sakura-chan, ella no podrá moverse a su gusto por unas cuantas semanas hasta que la herida sane – dijo Yamahaira ya terminando de curarla.

Hmm, nos turnaremos para estar pendientes de ella – dijo Sinbad tomando uno de los mechones de Sakura y besándolo.

Hai – respondieron todos al unísono.

Hmm, mi señor – dijo Yamahaira mirando a Sinbad – vas a decirles a los demás sobre ella.

Sí. Pero esperemos un poco quiero que ella este en una condición mejor, cuando le presente a los demás – dijo Sinbad arropando a Sakura con las sabanas y dándole una última caricia a su cabello.

Me quedare con ella – dijo Masrur tomando la silla que le traía Yafar y colocándola al lado de la cama de Sakura.

Bien – dijo Yamahaira mirando a Sakura y sonriendo levemente y empezando a arrastrar a Yafar y Sinbad quienes decían entre gemidos que ellos también se querían quedar- vendré más tarde para mirar cómo sigue y me quedare con ella para que tú descanses, así que vámonos.

NOOOO – dijeron Sinbad y Yafar con lagrimitas en los ojos siendo arrastrados por Yamahaira hasta la puerta– quien sabe que le hará Masrur mientras duerme Sakura- chan Exclamaron ambos.

Hmm, no le hare nada, después de todo soy su Nii-san – dijo Masrur mirando divertidamente como Sinbad y Yafar quedaban sorprendidos por sus palabras y Yamahaira reía viendo las caras que pusieron los mencionados y cerraba la puerta rápidamente antes de que salieran de su sorpresa.

Hmm, jamás pensé que tendría una hermana, pero bueno supongo que no hay remedio – dijo Masrur recostándose al lado de Sakura y sonriendo levemente al ver a Sakura acurrucándose en su contra y diciendo Oni-chan… - Te protegeré de ahora en adelante Imoto-chan susurro Masrur.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_3 SEMANAS DESPUES_**

Se podía ver en el jardín del palacio de Sindria a Sinbad buscando a Sakura en compañía de Yamahaira, Yafar y Masrur ya que la chica de cabellos rosas era muy inquieta y desde hacía 1 semana. Cuando Yamahaira le dijo que ya podía moverse libremente Sakura se desaparecía de su habitación apenas salía el sol, causando que se preocuparan.

Sakuraaaaaa- exclamo Sinbad mirando por el jardín con los brazos en sus caderas y golpeando el piso con su pie derecho impacientemente y empezando a bajar hacia los jardines y acercándose hacia un árbol- donde se habrá metido ahora.

En eso se escuchó una pequeña risa arriba del árbol y cuando todos alzaron sus miradas para mirar quien reía vieron a Sakura sentada en una de las ramas más altas de dicho árbol, con un vestido azul cielo que resaltaba sus ojos jades, el vestido cubría sus pies y tenia mangas hasta sus codos y cuello V, su cabello podía verse debajo de la rama mostrando lo largo que era y sus ojos mostraban un poco de brillo, haciéndola ver más bonita.

Pero Sinbad al verla arriba del árbol pego un estruendoso grito – SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, que haces halla arriba, como te subiste… no, no quiero saberlo bájate de ahí…, no espera ahí ya voy - dijo Sinbad tratando de escalar el árbol.

No, no quiero – susurro Sakura haciendo pucheros y quitando su mirada de Sinbad y riendo levemente al verlo caer del árbol ya que la rama con la que se estaba impulsando re rompió haciéndolo caer.

Sakura-chan, baja de ahí – dijo Yafar preocupado – te puedes lastimar.

Si, baja de ahí ahora Sakura-chan – dijo Yamahaira tratando se hacerla bajar – te presentaremos a algunas personas.

En eso se podía ver a Sakura ignorando Yafar y a Yamahaira y todavía mirando como Sinbad ya casi se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba.

Hmm, Sakura baja de ahí ahora – dijo Masrur seriamente y cruzando sus brazos– no me hagas ir a bajarte, porque si subo hasta haya no iremos al pueblo.

En eso cuando Sinbad ya estaba a la par de Sakura en el árbol, ella se impulsó hacia atrás haciendo que Sinbad gritara y tratara de coger su mano, pero Sinbad no pudo alcanzar su mano, en eso Sinbad se iba a lanzar tras Sakura pero vio como ella antes de llegar unos metros al suelo se agarró de una rama del árbol y dio una pirueta cayendo con gracia al suelo y fue corriendo hasta Masrur agarrando su brazo derecho y empezó a restregar su cara en el brazo de este.

Nooo, Nii-chan no seas maloooo, quiero ir al pueblooo siii, prometo no volver a subirme en el arbol siiii- dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros y todavía restregando su cara en el brazo de Masrur. Además de sorprender a los demás ya que Sakura no hablaba mucho cuando estaba con ellos, solo con Masrur se comportaba así de berrinchuda.

Hmm, bien pero primero te presentaremos a algunas personas – dijo Sinbad mirando como Sakura se escondía atrás de Masrur y dejaba solo ver una parte de sus cabellos y su cabeza.

Sakura, no tienes algo que decir – dijo Masrur observando como ella se escondia

Lo siento no quería hacerlos preocupar - dijo Sakura saliendo de atrás de Masrur y mirando hacia el suelo enfrente de Sinbad, Yafar y Yamahaira.

Kyaaa, Sakura-chan eres tan linda – Exclamo Yamahaira abrazándola y riendo malignamente al ver las miradas celosas Yafar y Sinbad, además de estar haciendo pucheros.

Hmm, pero a quien me presentaran Sinbad-Chan – pregunto Sakura al ver a Yafar y al mencionado acercarse hacia ellos y obligando a Yamahaira a soltarla.

Ya verás así que me permites acompañarte – dijo Sinbad haciendo una leve reverencia y pidiendo la mano de Sakura viendo como ella vacilaba al tratar de tomar su mano, haciendo que el tomara su mano y la apretara entre su cuerpo y su codo – bien ya está a donde pertenece – dijo Sinbad con una sonrisa dulce viendo como ella lo miraba confundida.

En eso empezaron a alejarse de los demás para empezar a subir las escaleras seguidos de Masrur, dejando atrás a Yamahaira Y a Yafar.

Deberías darte por vencido Yafar – dijo Yamahaira mirándolo – Sinbad va enserio con ella.

No – dijo Yafar empezando a seguir a los demás – conozco a Sinbad y no quiero que ella sufra por lo mujeriego que es el, así que hasta que Sakura no me mande a volar o Sinbad me demuestre que en verdad la quiere no me apartare.

Haaa – suspiro Yamahaira y negó con la cabeza siguiendo a Yafar - solo espero que esto no se complique en el futuro…

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_Despacho de Sinbad_**

Se podía ver en el salón a Jafar, Masrur y Sinbad hablando, ya que Yamahaira se había llevado a Sakura para que cambiara su vestido, ya que cuando había bajado del árbol se dio cuenta que estaba sucio y roto por la actividad reciente haciendo así que la secuestrara y llevara a la habitación para obligarla a cambiarse, ya que Sakura no quería.

En eso llegaron 5 personas y entraron al salón, el primero era un chico de tez oscura, con el pelo semi-largo de color blanco y ojos verdes. Es de altura promedio y porta una espada. Viste de una forma muy llamativa, con cadenas alrededor de su cuello, lleva un pantalón corto blanco y sandalias. La segunda persona era una niña de baja estatura, tiene el cabello rubio y corto, el cual está envuelto con una cuerda de color rosa, lleva una cinta roja alrededor de su cabeza, la cual funciona como un soporte para una armónica. Ella tiene los ojos de color rosa oscuro, y lleva un vestido rosa claro abierto en el pecho.

La tercera persona es un hombre joven con el cabello de color rojo oscuro-marron, este le llega hasta los hombros y un flequillo que le tapa el ojo izquierdo. Tiene los ojos de color negro, y una mirada un tanto seria en su rostro. Viste una armadura de metal plateado y lleva una larga lanza de metal, lleva un turbante blanco alrededor de su cabeza con una pluma roja. La cuarta persona es un hombre que tiene un físico gigantesco, tiene cabello azul largo, el cual está atado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos son de color ámbar. Usa una banda azul alrededor de la cabeza y lleva un cuerno de Unicornio Salvaje como arma. Y la quinta persona tiene un aspecto similar a un dragón, con escamas, ojos color ámbar y la piel verde. Tiene un tamaño considerablemente grande comparado con los demás, aunque un poco más pequeño que el hombre anteriormente descrito. Cuando llegaron en frente de Sinbad exclamaron – Mi rey.

Bien, Masrur ve a buscarlas – dijo Sinbad con una gran sonrisa extrañando a las personas que acababan de llegar ya que nunca lo habían visto sonreír así y viendo como Masrur salía rápidamente de la habitación.

Hmm, bien la persona que les presentare es… - dijo Sinbad con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Ella tiene amnesia y es muy poco probable que recupere sus recuerdos – dijo Jafar con una mirada taciturna – Es la chica que encontraron unos comerciantes en la plaza hace 3 semanas, no sabemos porque pero alguien la lastimo y al parecer también es el culpable de que ella no recuerde nada, así que se quedara con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

Nee, Sinbad y como sabes que no es una espía – dijo el hombre que parecía un dragón.

Por su puestos que no lo es, creen que enserio dejaría entrar a un enemigo a Sindria- dijo Yamahaira entrando a la habitación y acercándose hacia ellos – mi barrera la hubiera repelido, además cuando mire en sus recuerdos no había nada solo una gran soledad y tristeza.

Vaya por fin llegaste Yamahaira – dijo el chico de cabellos blancos – ya pensaba que te habías perdido.

Ya quisieras IDIOTAAAAA – dijo Yamahaira pegándole con su bastón.

Oye porque me pegas ya verás BRUJAAAA- dijo el chico de cabellos blancos y tratando de sacar su espada y antes de que Sinbad hablara para detener el enfrentamiento se escuchó una risa muy dulce. En eso entro Masrur siendo seguido de Sakura quien apenas entro se sintió un poco intimidada de las miradas que le estaban dando haciendo que se escondiera detrás de Masrur y siendo sacada detrás del mencionado para que pudieran verla ( . , imaginen que el color el color es azul no rosa). El cabello de Sakura estaba siendo sostenido por un broche de una mariposa azul en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y haciendo que su cabello cayera en esta dirección, haciéndola ver muy bonita y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, además sorprendiendo a los chicos de que fuera tan bonita.

Bien Sakura déjame presentarte a mis 8 generales, tomen posiciones chicos – dijo Sinbad al lado de Sakura y viendo como ella alzaba su rostro para mirarlo y viendo como Masrur, Yafar y Yamahaira se acercaban a las demás personas. Ya conoces a Yafar, Masrur y Yamahaira.

Ellos son Sharrkan, Pisti, Spartos, Hinahoho y Drakon – dijo Sinbad – chicos ella es Sakura.

Hola, hermosa señorita – dijo Sharrkan arrebatando la mano que sostenía Sinbad y acercando su rostro demasiado al de Sakura.

En eso Sakura ladeo su cabeza y miro fijamente el cabello de Sharrkan y estiro su mano para tomar un mecho del cabello de él, sorprendiéndolo.

Gracias, pero en verdad creo que tu cabello es a un más bonito que yo – susurro Sakura sorprendiendo a Sharrkan lo dulce que era su voz.

Ehh, no por supuesto que no tu cabello es incluso más hermoso y combina con tus ojos – dijo Sharrkan, en eso sintió un aura muy enojada y de un momento a otro salió volando por el golpe que le dio Yamahaira y enviándolo hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Oye porque me pegas BRUJA- dijo Sharrkan señalando a Yamahaira y viendo como la mencionada abrazaba protectoramente a Sakura.

Hmm, en verdad eres un idiota enserio crees que dejare que trates de ligar con mi linda Imoto-chan – dijo Yamahaira mirándolo mal.

En eso Sakura sintió un pequeño tirón de su vestido viendo a Pisti mirándola con ojos brillantes.

Eres un ángel- pregunto la niña con estrellitas en los ojo y sus manos en puños apretados en su pecho.

Jejje, no creo que no – dijo Sakura acariciando la cabeza de Pisti y viendo como ella se sonrojaba y cerraba sus ojos.

Hmm, mucho gusto Sakura-san – dijo Hinahoho sonriendo y tomando una mano de Sakura para besarla – bienvenida a Sindria y a la familia.

Estoy de acuerdo con Hinahoho – dijo Spartos sonriendo levemente y sorprendiendo a los demás ya que él no sonreía a menudo – bienvenida espero que te guste esta ciudad.

Hai, gracias – dijo Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando hacia el suelo haciendo reír levemente a los 7 generales y por su puesto a Sinbad, quien se alegraba de que sus generales aceptaran a Sakura. Pero se dio cuenta que Drakon miraba fijamente a Sakura con una mirada taciturna y una mueca triste.

En eso Drakon se acercó hacia el grupo haciendo que ellos se alejaran un poco de Sakura y vieran sorprendidos como él se arrodillaba y tomaba una mano de Sakura.

Prometo que nosotros los 8 generales y por su puesto nuestro rey te protegeremos y no dejaremos que tus ojos vuelvan a mostrar ese gran vacío – dijo Drakon mirando a Sakura decididamente – Además me gustaría que pensaras en mi como un padre, a pesar de tener este aspecto una vez fui humano así que me permitirías llamarte hija y puede que no aceptes esto ya que te puede que te apene que te llame así – dijo Drakon sorprendiendo a todos.

En eso Sakura sorprendió a un más a todos y sobre todo a Sinbad, ya que ella sonrió verdaderamente – Puede que suene tonto pero para mí las personas que piensan que el aspecto físico lo es todo son unos imbéciles, a mí no me interesa un físico me interesan los sentimientos ya que un físico se acaba, por el contrario si los sentimientos son sinceros siempre perduraran y me sentiría muy orgullosa de tener una padre como tú – susurro Sakura sorprendiendo a Drakon y haciendo que este se levantara y lo abrazara.

Hmm, te presentare a mi esposa en la noche, te parece bien Sakura – dijo Drakon acariciando la cabeza de Sakura.

Haiii – dijo Sakura se parándose de sonriéndole a Drakon

Bien, ya que la familia creció, en 2 Semanas presentaremos correctamente a Sakura al país- dijo Sinbad alegremente y tomando la mano de Sakura para acercarla a él ya que se sintió excluido -ya es un poco tarde así que Drakon trae a tú esposa y vamos a cenar.

Hai – dijeron todos saliendo del despacho.

Bien iré con los demás – dijo Sakura soltando la mano de Sinbad y empezando a alejarse de él – nos vemos en unas horas Oto-san – dijo Sakura acercándose hacia Drakon y poniéndose de puntitas para besar su mejilla – ve rápido quiero conocer a Oka-san, haciendo reír a Drakon, viéndola correr hacia Masrur y tomando el brazo derecho del mencionado y diciendo Nii-san.

Hmm, sí que son malos ni me incluyeron en la conversación y están acaparando a Saku-chan – dijo Sinbad haciendo pucheros hacia los chicos quienes se alejaban.

Jajja, nunca imagine verte así – dijo Drakon – pero bueno para todo hay tiempo, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar que cortejes a mi hija – dijo Drakon con una voz maligna

Que, pe… pero porque soy tu rey – dijo Sinbad señalando a Drakon.

Si eres mi rey, pero ella es mi hija y es una historia muy diferente – dijo Drakon saliendo – voy a traer a mi esposa así que mantén tus manos alejadas de ella.

QUEEEEEEE – grito Sinbad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Al-Thamen – Imperio Kou**_

Se podía ver en un gran salón a varias personas con togas negras quienes tenían sus cabezas y caras cubiertas con un velo blanco.

Bien señores estamos aquí para discutir la situación en Balbad, como todos saben es un pequeño país insignificante pero lo que en verdad nos debe interesar es que es el país más cercano para llegar a Sindria, tenemos que adueñarnos de el para poder acceder a Sindria para poder acabar con el rey Sinbad, pero aun más importante tomar a la chica que llego hace 3 semanas. Despues de todo ella es parte de la profecía de la creación de este mundo, si la tomamos podremos acabar con no solo Sindria si no también crear un gran caos, no creen compañeros…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_Mundo Ninja – Alianza Ninja._**

Se podía ver en el campo de batalla a Naruto, Hinata y Neji, este último gravemente herido y protegiendo a Naruto.

Naruto, sé que tú siempre querrás a Sakura pero por favor cuida a Hinata y por su puesto a este mundo, saludare a Sakura de tu parte, así que…

**_SAYONARA_**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_Limbo_**

Se podía ver a Neji en el mismo claro donde había estado Sakura mirando su reflejo – donde estaré – se preguntaba Neji. En eso se escuchó la misma voz que le hablo a Sakura.

**_Vaya así que tú también te sacrificaste por alguien… igual que ella… supongo que también podremos enviarte con ella, después de todo tu representas el lazo que ella tuvo con su pasado._**

Quien eres – exclamo Neji – hablas de Sakura verdad que hiciste con ella.

**_Sakura al igual que tú se sacrificó por alguien que amaba, pero la diferencia fue que ella perdió sus recuerdos solo tú podrás devolvérselos, claro si así lo quieres…_**

**_Supongo que querrás ir con ella no… _**

Por favor llévame con ella, ella no debía morir así, merece recordar – dijo Neji.

**_Bien supongo que se puede puedo enviarte con ella – _**en eso apareció un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes vestido con una capa de color verde y un sombrero de punto también verde.  
><strong><em>Jejjje veo que en el mundo Ninja sus habitantes nunca dejaran nadie atrás –<em>**dijo el joven – **_Mi nombre Yunnan y envié a Sakura-chan a Sindria, pero a ti no puedo enviarte a ese mismo país tiene que ser otro te enviare al más cercano que es Balbad, como ya te había dicho puedes devolverle los recuerdos a ella pero en este mundo hay una organización que se llama _**_**Al-Thamen, es una organización que busca el caos en este mundo, si te envió a este mismo país hay un gran riesgo de que esta organización los atrape veras te contare una historia Neji-San, pero más que una historia es una profecía…**_

/*/*/*/*/

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, por fis comenten.


End file.
